


No We're Not Friends

by daiseokies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Friends by Ed Sheeran inspired au, Time Skips, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiseokies/pseuds/daiseokies
Summary: Momo noticed the shifts between her and Sana, but only when she was older she realized what those shifts were representing; her falling in love.





	No We're Not Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was listening to Friends and this idea popped into my head! I hope you like this little drabble about Sana and Momo and their developing, confusing feelings 'n such! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading ♡

Momo noticed a small shift between her and her childhood best friend at a slumber party. 

 

There was a shortage of sleeping bags ,so Momo and Sana had decided to just sleep together in a bed. The once normal action for some reason brought a faint pink to both of their cheeks. After awkward readjusting and accidental touches they found themselves cuddled into each other. Momo wrapped around Sana like her own personal blanket, they fell into a deep rhythm of calm breaths and secret dreams. Only in the morning did they realize how close they had become during the night, unconscious actions intertwining their legs together. Even Sana’s face had been tucked away from everything in the junction of Momo’s neck. As they pulled away, avoiding eye contact, they climbed off the bed and went down to join everyone else for breakfast. Instead of taking a seat by Momo, Sana took a seat by Nayeon and Chaeyoung. Momo watched, she didn’t know what she was feeling, but she knew for sure that she did  **not** like it. 

 

They never talked about what happened, how what happened made them feel. All Momo knew was that on Monday when school came back around things were back to normal, and that’s all Momo wanted. That’s what she thought she wanted at least. 

 

*•*•*

 

The next shift Momo felt was at a high school party. It was the first one Sana and Momo had ever gone to. They were both filled to the brim with nerves. They had both made a pact with each other to be each other’s buddy to make sure nothing funny happened there. 

 

As they got ready for the party out of the corner of her eye Momo watched Sana drop her clothes onto the floor, standing in her underwear momentarily before pulling down her favorite dress- pink one with thin straps and a flowy bottom. When Sana turned to face Momo she quickly tried to make herself seem busy. Sana had asked her if she thought she looked cute in the dress. Momo nodded giving her friend the approval she seeked for, a small blush coating Sana’s cheeks. 

 

_ How come Momo had never noticed how cute Sana looked while she blushed?  _

 

Momo smiled as she patted down a seat next to her, taking out her favorite peach lip gloss. As Momo applied the wand in the gooey substance, the first stroke of the wand on the other’s lips, Momo held her breathe in. She hadn’t realized how close they had gotten to each other,  wrong move and they could have- 

 

Sana moved away, scooting back on her hands, lips rolling on each other to spread the gloss. Momo couldn’t deny watching her do the motion, just thinking about if Sana wouldn’t have moved, if Momo would have moved her head quick enough, she let her mind work wonders with the hypothetical scenarios. She wondered if Sana felt the same way, about what happened, what could have happened. She thought about asking ,but decided to go with a safe option and ask if she was ready for the party. As they walked to the cab, Momo couldn’t help but notice how Sana put some distance between them. 

 

Momo felt a recurrence of this feeling, this strange feeling, her stomach twisting in knots as butterflies started fluttering rapidly. She couldn’t figure out why she was feeling the way she was, but she didn’t like it. She never thought she’d learn to love it. 

 

*•*•*

 

They were in college now, their plan to get accepted into the same college had worked, it was only pure luck that they got roomed together as well. They’ve had many shifts, backtracks, small kisses filled with hesitation and uncertain touches, and forgotten memories that remained sealed in the back of their heads. This shift stuck with Momo the most. 

 

Sana had been upset, making herself comfortable on Momo, her personal pillow for the time being. Momo thought back to when they were younger at the sleepover, funny how things change, others remain the same.  Momo didn’t know how long they had been laying in her bed, Momo’s fingers made their way through Sana’s hair which is now black, in her opinion her best color out of all the phases Sana had went through. Sana pulled the other close to her, arms wrapping around the other’s neck, snuggling her face in her neck. 

 

Momo felt her stomach tying in tight knots, butterflies fluttering. She knew what this feeling was. She was in love, she had been in love ever since that one slumber party. The small feeling growing into something bigger, something stronger, that Momo could no longer ignore. She was in love. She hasn’t told Sana yet, she doesn’t think she will, but she doesn’t know what the future holds. 

 

Filled to the brim with uncertainties, Momo didn’t even know if Sana liked  _ loved _ her back. She didn’t want to force a decision from the other. She wanted things to happen naturally like they did for her. Momo felt the other’s body go lax against her own, the realization bringing a smile to her face. 

 

They had the rest of their lives to figure out if they were going to be something more than they are now. Momo knew that they weren’t friends. That title ditched a long time ago. They didn’t know what they were, what to label themselves. Momo kept her pace, stroking the other’s head as she slept. Momo thought about how she felt when Sana started going out with someone else, how envy creeped up in her like a virus. That had been back in high school, all this time Sana had been flying solo since then. The small amount of hope in her thought maybe it was because of what they had, whatever they had, that was still blossoming, still trying to find its final form. 

 

Momo didn’t know what the future held for them ,but whatever path it takes them on, as long as she had Sana by her side, she knew she was going to be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> (ㅅ´ ˘ `) ~ leave a comment + a kudos ♡ ~  
> come find me on [twt](http://www.twitter.com/seokiesfairys) +♡+ [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/seokiesbffie) ( ∩ˇωˇ∩)♡


End file.
